paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol's Adventure to the Philippine Islands
These are the Collection of Stories made by venz412 showcasing his home Country. Links Actual Story * Part 1: Their Discovery of the Philippine Isles * Part 2: The New Allies and an Encounter you never forget * Part 3: A new Mission * Part 4A:The Coming of the Blacksmith * Part 4B:The Demonic invasion of Adventure Bay * Part 5(Finale):Treasure hunt and the Philippine National Symbols Spinoff 1= Pup's Philippine Class # Lesson 1:Unofficial National Symbols # Lesson 2:Executive Government # Lesson 3:Timeline # Lesson 4: Holy Week # Lesson 5: About the Opressors # Lesson 6: Tourist Attraction # Lesson 7: Flores De Mayo Spin-off 2= A Paw Filipino Backstory # SPO2 Ricardo Dalisay # Andres Bonifacio/ Andres the Katipunero Pup # Tagabantay Juan Dela Cruz # Pup Knight and Governor Franco Hidalgo # Young Katipunero Jose Rizal # Police Captain Ricardo Dalisay Spin-off 3= Side's Stories * Travel By Sea * Rebellion: ANG PROBINSYANO * Kadayawan(Thanksgiving)Festival * Pasko(Christmas) Customs And Tradition * An Adventure on Davao Region Characters * PAW PATROL Show Characters * Andres-Katipunero, Leader of the Paw Katipunan * Jose-Young Kid who allies the Paw Patrol and the Paw Katipunan * Emilio-President of the Philippine Isles * Juan-The Guardian of the Iron Cross * Takota-Leader of the TIC and an Ally to Juan * Cardo-PNP-SAF Commando, Ally to the Paw Katipunan * Samuel-Aswang King * Juan(Anak ng Dilim)-Counterpart of Juan * Katipuneros-Paw Patrol's Philippine Allies * Vicente Laurel-De-Facto Leader of the Paw Katipunan * Flavio- The Blacksmith of the Philippine Isles, Guardian * Lizardo-Demon of the Seven Hells, Arch-Enemy to Flavio * Joaquin -Corrupted Policeman, Arch-Enemy to Cardo * Don Emilio- Drug lord, Arch-Enemy to Cardo Summary Pup's Travel at the Philippines It all begins where the PAW Patrol Watched TV and Chase accidentally switch the remote to a travel promotion to the Philippine Isles. and just as then they became interest about that said country and Lucky for them. Glaz called them to have a rescue simulation on the Davao Gulf. Fullfilling their wish to go to the Philippines. Along the Way they met Andres and Emilio. they encounter Glaz and Pulse. met new members and allied along with the old and new. they defend adventure bay from the Bad Guys. and at the end they discover the true treasure of the Philippine Isles hidden all along. Treasures they Picked and Represents as The Main Story # Marshall, Chase, Tracker, Zuma, Skye, Everest= Philippine Flag # Rubble, Rocky= Chosen land, The Philippine National Anthem # Jake= Coat of Arms of the Philippine Isles # Farmers Yumi and Al= National Motto # Alex: Noli Me Tangere, El Filibustirismo: Works of Jose Rizal # Carlos: Sampaguita Garland # Vicente: Arnis Sticks # Emilio, Jose,Andres: Themselves as National Heroes # The Event Itself: Philippine Independence Day At the Spinoff # Marshall= Adobo, National Food. # Tracker= Anahaw, National Leaf # Chase and Skye= Waling-Waling, National Flower # Zuma= Sipa, National Sport # Rocky= Bayan Ko, Freedom Song during the EDSA 1995 # Rubble= Barong Tagalog, National male Attire # Ryder= Their Picture at Malacanyang Palace at Manila, National Seat of Government and Capital # Vicente= Lechon, Milkfish, Adobo: National Cuisines # Andres= Nipa Hut, National House # Andres= Pup house+transmorph= Passenger Jeepney, National Transportation Spinoff: Pups Philippine Class After their Adventure on the Philippine Isles. Vicente and Andres shares their knowledge about their homeland from the past times to the modern era. As the story progressed the Paw Patrol understands the Country deeper. and gains interest about Andres... Spinoff: A Paw Filipino Backstory The Paw Patrol are now ready to listen the tales from their Friends. old and new. An interesting tale which brings the Filipino Culture near to them and they learned about the interests of the country. Category:Gaming by TheAlLieDComMander Category:PAW Patrol Movies Category:Crossovers Category:Episode Category:Adventure Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Fanon Stories